


Everyday Things

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and glimpses inside their relationship as I see it.</p><p>Prompts welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning

She snuck a sideways glance at him, tortoiseshell glasses framing his hazel eyes and pen resting against his bottom lip. She tried to read her book but she'd been stuck on the same page for too long now, and she knew he'd figured that out. He was too distracting and she couldn't concentrate. The bed covers were pulled up over his waist, his tanned chest exposed beyond those muscular arms of his. He was well built, suited to his frame and of late he kept himself toned. But his hands were beginning to show his older years, covered in scattered sun spot freckles from his years in California. 

He tapped his pen against his lip in thought and she gave in, allowing herself to watch him properly. She folded out her book and rested it spine towards the ceiling in her lap. She shifted closer to him, peering at the New York Times.

'Study the elements, nine letters.'

She laughed. 'Yeah. That's funny. No really David what's the clue?'

He turned his face to look at her, his brow furrowed and tilted the newspaper so she could see it better. Her brows arched as she nodded to herself. She couldn't believe he didn't know the answer. He automatically reached his arm up and over her to cuddle her in closer and she nestled her head against his chest.

'It's a little easy don't you think?'

'Easy?'

'For a Sunday morning.'

'Actually it's 'like Sunday morning'. At least in the song.'

'I'm not talking about the song. I'm talking about your crossword clue.'

'Enlighten me.'

She moved her book to the bedside table, positioning herself more onto her side. Her foot found the top of his calf under the covers and she slid her toes up and down his taught muscles. His fingers looped under the thin strap of her camisole and he let it drift off the side of her shoulder, exposing a tiny cluster of freckles there. He drew circles on her skin there before roaming over the smooth edge of her clavicle.

'You feel it?'

'Feel... What exactly?'

'It's not just a study of the elements.'

The penny dropped, the light bulb clicked on in his mind. She was right, it was easy. He pulled his glasses off his face and folded the arms, placing them on his bedside table. The newspaper was discarded to the floor and his arms encircled around her, pulling her on top of him. Her pelvis ground into his, the contact making him instantly hard.

'Chemistry.'

'Always.'

She surprised him, pushing her panties aside and sinking slowly down on top of him. They truly had it all; chemistry, biology, physics and history.


	2. The Bigger Picture

She'd noticed him slow down and despite having coffee after lunch he'd been yawning for most of the afternoon. The activity on his laptop had definitely lost its regular rhythm. She'd been sat organising her schedule, diary on one arm of the chair, phone on the other and laptop in front of her. The two of them were working while they just spent time in each other's company. Long gone were the days where she stayed in a hotel and only saw him in the evenings. It was rare they were both on a break from filming at the same time but they'd been quick to take advantage of it, her flying to New York after Mark had taken the boys. Again. Although they didn't voice it they both wondered how long she could keep up the last minute trips over the ocean. It was something they didn't quite dare think about just yet.

He'd stretched out his arms at his desk, closed his laptop lid and turned to face her. She'd felt the heat of his eyes on her and stopped typing, looking up at him.

'I'm gonna... Um.'

'What?'

'You'll laugh at me when I tell you. I normally have a little nap in the afternoon.'

'A nap David?'

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically, and for a second she was transported back to a Mulder standing opposite her Scully opening Christmas presents. He walked over to where she was sprawled across the armchair and rubbed his hand across the top of hers.

'Join me if you'd like.'

He looked at her with such a piercing intensity it tugged at her heart despite the fact she felt like she wasn't much to look at, especially today. Jetlagged, scruffy clothed and make up free. She was in his apartment in yoga pants, his t-shirt, no make up and her hair in a scruffy ponytail. Love went deeper than just appearances though and she knew that. He headed off in the direction of the bedroom and she'd quickly hit the save button, tidying the piles of paper at her feet. 

The blinds were drawn and the covers on her side of the bed were drawn back waiting for her. She shuffled her pants off and crawled in next to him, curling her body around his and nestling her head in the crook of his arm. His arm looped around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head.

'You know, I do this every day. And every day I wish you were here to hold next to me. Today you are. It's nice.'

She tilted her head back, reaching up to press her lips to his. He held her head there, maximising the contact before pulling away and kissing her again, softly, twice for good measure. 

When he kissed her like this the goosebumps travelled all the way down her arms and made her shiver. God she loved this man. She had no idea why she hadn't managed to tell him, but the gulf in her mind between thinking it and saying it seemed too great a void to jump over just yet.

'It is nice.'

She draped herself over him, her leg finding its way between his and her head resting just below his shoulder. She drew lazy circles on his chest as his nose nuzzled her hair.

'You smell so good.'

'You're supposed to be sleeping,' she mumbled at the base of his throat, placing another kiss there.

'I'm getting there. I'm in that pleasant relaxed state. The one where you have nothing to worry about. Because right now everything in this moment is just perfect.'

'You're such a fluffy romantic sometimes Duchovny.'

'Takes one to know one.'

He kissed her on top of her head and laid his head back on the pillow, his arms draped loosely around her. His breathing evened out, her head rising and falling with the rise and fall of his chest. 

'You think I'm romantic?'

There was a pause, the silence so long she figured he must have relaxed into sleep. She snuggled herself further down on his chest and then felt him rub his hand across her back.

'In your own way. You have your moments.'

She smiled, unable to fight anymore to keep her eyes open.

He woke up to find her propped up on her elbow next to him. Their legs were still tangled together and her hand had worked its way under his shirt, fingers stroking the skin over his belly.

'See. Watching me sleep, that's romantic.'

'Debating whether to wake you up actually.'

'You have to watch me to decide that?'

She cracked a smile at him, her eyes betraying what she wouldn't say.

'I'm so hungry.'

'Then let's feed you. I'll treat you to pizza?'

'I think the romance is dead.'

His face dropped and she gave him a gentle shove in the chest.

'Too easy. Pizza is great. And no I don't mind if you cover it in vegetables.'

'Ok then. I'll just wash up and dial in.'

She hastily pulled her yoga pants back on, hitching them up under his grey faded Yale t-shirt that she'd stolen. She giggled at that very notion that they'd just had a nap together, Christ they were old. But he did have the tendency to wake up around five in the morning, work out, write and then by mid afternoon he was starting to get tired. His kids weren't usually home until the evening so his usual routine was to have a sleep. She'd loved finding out little things like this about him, so she could know what he was up to when she talked to him from London.

He was washing up in the bathroom and she scavenged his living room for his wallet. Not turning up anything there she made her way to the key table in the hallway, and as she scooped it up with one hand it dropped on the floor, receipts spilling everywhere.

'David there's too much shit in your wallet, clean it out,' she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

She picked up the scattered receipts, leaving them out of the wallet so he could get rid of them and then stopped in her tracks at what was looking up at her from the floor. She lent forward to pick up a battered photograph, worn and bent at the edges. 

It was them, and the picture had to be at least twenty years old. He was stood behind her, blue sweater underneath a black suit jacket and was holding her gently by the shoulders, a boyish grin on his face. She looked nervous and very young, her face almost too scared to form a smile. She was wearing a monochrome check jacket with huge sleeves, pants above her waist and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed. It was so unfashionable it had almost become fashionable again. Why on earth did he still have this photo?

He emerged from his bedroom, phone in hand and stopped at the sight in front of him.

'You found my wallet then.'

She nodded. 'You have way too many receipts.'

He stepped forward to take them from her, rattling through them to check there was nothing important before screwing them up and walking through to the kitchen. The silence hung in the air between them and she wondered if this would just be forgotten about. Maybe she was making a bigger deal of it than necessary. There could be a good explanation for why he kept a twenty year photo of them both in his wallet. 

She walked to find him filling a glass of water each for them and hopped herself up onto a stool. She still had the photo between her fingers and her eyes were drawn back to look at it. This was their very early days in Vancouver, maybe just after they'd filmed the pilot. Meeting him had turned her world upside down on its axis and left it there for the next twenty one years. She was always amazed at how much they'd grown as people, both together and separately. He placed a glass of water in front of her and looked nervous drinking his.

'I kept it because... Well turn it over and see.'

She hadn't thought to do that and smiled as she saw her familiar scrawl. When had she written this? She couldn't even remember. 

She read the text aloud to him, voice cracking as she did so. 'There'll be times when I drive you crazy, good times and bad. But know that no matter how hard things get I'll always be here. You mean the world to me, and thank you for being there. Love, Gillian.'

'That was 1993. See, you do have your moments.'

He took the photo from her, brushing her fingers as he did so and tucked it back inside his wallet.

'You kept it.'

'I did.'

She took sips of her water and felt the air crackle between them. It was tense, charged and she could feel something was about to change. Someone was about to give in to the moment.

'The way I see it... There's this,' he pointed between the two of them. 'Us, here and now Gillian. And then there's the bigger picture.'

'What's in the bigger picture?'

He put his water glass on the counter and stood in front of her stool. She spun round to face him, her legs parted either side of his. He took her glass out of her hand and placed it behind her, eyes locking onto hers.

'Tell me you don't feel that we could be something... More this time. Tell me you don't see us... Being together like this in the future? Because for me, you are my bigger picture. And I don't ever want you to leave it.'

She swallowed hard, her throat constricting and her fingers trembling. His hands were on her shoulders and she reached out to grasp his elbows.

'I... Um,' her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears. 'I'd like that. Being with you, I mean.'

'I can do this, Gillian. I can manage casual every few months. I'll take what ever you can give me. But it's not what I really want.'

She took a deep breath in, giving in as the tears rolled over her the edges of eyelids and spilt down her face.

'I'm scared to want this.'

He thumbed away her tears, hands cradling her face and leant forward to kiss your forehead. He mumbled against her. 'I know you are. It's just me though baby. It's only me.'

She took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling and opened her eyes to face him. 'I love you.'

He held her gaze and nodded imperceptibly, a smile crossing his face. She didn't give out how she was feeling easily and he knew how big a step this was to take for her.

'I love you too.'

His thumbs moved over her lips and she kissed the tips of them. Her arms moved around his waist and he stood, just looking at her and trying to convey it would be alright. That they could do this and that it was right for them this time.

The intercom buzzed and he jumped slightly, causing her to smile. She held him tighter, gently kissing him on the lips and keeping his face close to hers.

'This could turn out to be the most romantic pizza we've ever had.'


	3. Will Dinner Keep?

She walked quickly along the corridor to his apartment door, fumbling in the depths of her bag for her keys. His keys. His keys that he gave her to his apartment. Purely so she had somewhere to go if she needed when she was in the city. At least that's what she kept telling herself. 

She bundled the bags of free clothes and sample perfume she'd been given into her one hand, twisting the key in the lock with the other and shoving the front door open with her hip.

A delight of smells assaulted her senses as she walked into the hallway, tomatoes, basil, garlic and red wine to name but a few. She dumped her bags and keys, wiggling her feet out of her shoes and went to find him in the kitchen. She could hear the faded sounds of the 'Back in the USSR' from his speakers and rolled her eyes. The White Album again. True it was a classic, but listening to music from the year she was born made her feel old.

She stood, arms folded, leaning on the threshold of the kitchen door, watching him hovering over the oven, wooden spoon in hand tasting the sauce he'd made and then grinding in extra pepper. She smiled to herself as he poured water into the saucepan, fresh pasta waiting out on the side.

'David since when do you cook?'

He spun around to face her, startled and dropped the wooden spoon onto the counter.

'Jesus woman don't you knock!?'

'Oh babe I'm sorry.'

'I was in the zone.'

She smiled and stepped towards him, waiting as he wiped his hands on a towel and ran a hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed her to the music, his lips meeting hers lazily, tongues tangling together. His hands moved to her ass, pulling her closer to him and she moaned into his mouth, tasting the gorgeous aroma of flavours he was about to serve to her. She pulled back away from him, flushed in the face.

'You're so warm!'

'Cooking you up a storm. It's hard work.'

He dropped a kiss on her forehead, smoothing her hair behind her ears.

'Good day?'

'Hectic. But yeah not too bad. Two interviews, one set of photos, a podcast. Oh and I got some freebies for West as well if she wants them...'

She looked down towards the floor shyly and he had to dodge from one side to the other to find her face and make eye contact with her. He clasped both her hands and laced their fingers together, holding her gaze.

'That's very kind of you.'

She shrugged, pursing her lips together tightly. He knew she didn't want to dwell too much on giving a gift to his daughter, free or not, so he'd accept her kindness and stored the moment in the recesses of his mind.

'So there's bath water for you...' he drifted off, grasping her lightly on the shoulders and steering her in the direction of the bathroom. 

'And I'll bring you in a glass of wine.'

She walked in front of him, his thumbs massaging the top of her back gently as he took her past the table en route to his bedroom. She stopped, spotting a vase of beautiful irises.

'Flowers? For me?'

'Well. I guess I can look at them too, but yes they are for you.'

She reached her hand up to weave her fingers next to his.

'Wow. You cooked, drew my bath, bought me flowers... You'll have to let me know how to make it up to you.'

'Anything for my wife.'

She stopped, dead still in her tracks in the middle of his living room. For a few seconds he couldn't even feel her breathing. The clock in the hallway ticked and tocked and her toes curled into the polished wooden floorboards.

'Sorry... I um...'

Her hand untangled from his and she slid her thumb into her mouth, biting down onto her nail. His hands slid slowly off of her shoulders but he still stood close behind her. 

He was apologising, but he wasn't actually sorry for letting slip how he really felt. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth. He loved her, she knew that, and although neither of them really wanted to get married again he knew this relationship would be his last until the day he died. Wife, partner, girlfriend. It didn't matter what he called her, there wouldn't be anybody else for him. He could make it official on paper or not, his feelings for her wouldn't change. 

Part of him longed to put a ring on her finger so he could tie her to him, but he suspected part of that desire was his unrelenting fear that she'd wake up one day, come to her senses and realise she was better off on her own without him. It maybe completely unfounded, but in his darkest moments this was the fear that ate away at him. The commitment he sought from her was what she ran away from.

She walked away from him towards the bathroom and he let her go, turning back to the kitchen to get his glass of wine and pour one for her. He knocked on the bathroom door despite the fact she'd left it open for him in invitation, to politely let her know he was coming in.

She was submerged in the tub under the bubbles, the candles on the edge of the bath flickering reflections in her face. Her eyes were closed but they opened as she heard him kneel down next to her and sit on the floor. He passed her a glass of wine and she took a long draw from it before resting it on the edge of the tub.

'Is that how you think of me?'

'As my wife?'

She sat up a little more, the bubbles clinging to the skin across her breasts and looked at him for an answer. The bath was like an erected wall between them and somehow the barrier between them made it easier to talk.

'Yeah. Do you think of me as your wife?'

'Is it so bad if I do?'

She paused, letting his words sink in. She wasn't sure exactly what it was about marriage that didn't appeal to her. Her two previous marriages had always been destined to end and deep down she suspected she knew that before they'd even begun. They just weren't right. She suspected part of it was fear that it would end in divorce and be a third time not so lucky. But at the end of the day how much more messy was a failed marriage than an ended committed relationship like she'd had with Mark? Both carried the same level of hurt and emotionally draining fall out, it was just one came with legal fees and a change of status.

She found his eyes and held his gaze. 'I guess not.'

'I guess in my mind you're forever to me. And there's a part of me that will always associate being with someone forever as... Being married to them.'

'David do you want to get married again?'

'Are you proposing?'

'Shut up!'

She flicked soap bubbles at him and he looked aghast as one landed in his wine. He fished it out quickly with his finger, smiling at her.

'For a long time I couldn't see myself wanting that again.'

'And now?'

'Well I'd have to ask you, and you'd have to say yes. Two rate limiting steps right there.' 

'Who says you have to ask me? Tell me what you want David.'

He looked at her over the rim of his wine glass. Her hair was damp and starting to curl at the ends and her make up had worn off to show her freckles. She was beautiful, and here she was asking him to tell her what he wanted for the rest of his life. 

'I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I realise that we don't have to be married for me to have that but... I want to put my ring on your finger. I want you to be Mrs Duchovny. That's what I want.'

He shifted back to drink his wine and lent his back against the bathroom wall. He left her to ponder what he'd said, to let it sink in. It was surprising she was so open to discussing it, he'd expected her to shut down and things to be awkward, but maybe his fears of rejection were becoming his expectations.

He heard the water move and her hand was extended over the edge of the bath, held out towards him. He placed his wine now empty glass on the floor and moved to clasp her fingers into his. She silently handed him her shower gel and he wet his hands in the warm water, before squirting on a healthy amount. She rested her head back and closed her eyes as he lathered his hands together, trapping her left hand between his and rubbing circles on her palm. 

He worked his way gently up her arm, tender touches along her forearm and elbow to wash her. He paused to place an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder and she leaned down to kiss his head. He nuzzled behind her ear with his nose, placing kisses along her jaw. His hands migrated over to pay attention to her breasts, his hands holding the weight of them and his thumbs working across her puckered nipples. They hardened instantly under his touch and she whimpered, arching her back closer to him. He left one hand on her breast, his finger teasing light circles on her areola as he reached across to wash her other arm.

She was starting to squirm beneath the water but he kept his movements deliberately slow, his large hands easily encircling her arm as his lips continued to brush behind her ear and his finger and thumb began pinching her nipple.

'God that feels so good.'

He pulled back to look at her, his eyes dark and full of want. She reached forward to kiss him, lips and tongue eager to connect with his. Soapy hands cradled his face to hers as she moved her mouth over his lips, moaning her appreciation as his hands worked over her breasts. Her nipples were hard, tingling and sending sensations deep to her core. Even surrounded by water she could feel the wetness between her thighs.

'Will dinner keep?' she breathed between kisses and felt him nod against her, not wanting to stop.

He cupped water over her body with his hands, rinsing the soap away wrapped a towel around her, lifting her out of the bath and carrying her to the bedroom.

She bounced a little as he dropped her onto the bed, the towel unfolding to reveal her damp body beneath it. She reached a hand between her thighs, finding her clit with ease and began to touch herself. His eyes were drawn to her hand stroking up and down with purpose and he quickly undid his belt, stepping out of his jeans and boxers and hovering over her.

She grasped his cock tightly in her hand and he hissed, her hands impatiently guiding him to her entrance. Her legs were spread wide and she lifted them to place both feet on his shoulders, opening herself wide to him, giving herself to him.

He sank inside her with ease, pausing to compose himself. He was in so deep in this position and she was so hot, wet and tight all around him.

'Make me come David,' she whispered.

She felt him begin to move, driving into her and filling her with his thrusts. The attention he'd paid her breasts in the bath had left her wanting more and his brutal honesty had only added to her arousal. She couldn't imagine herself with anybody else ever again, this was forever for her, official or not. But she couldn't help but think she'd allay his fears by agreeing to marry him, not necessarily today, but one day. Maybe a small sacrifice for him to feel completely loved would be worth it.

He moaned against her mouth, his pumps gaining speed and and the bed jolting with their actions. She felt her clit becoming tense, almost burning against him.

'Oh just like that David, harder please.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes, more. Oh don't fucking stop I want more.'

His speed was relentless, her body boneless against his as he thoroughly fucked her. This was what she wanted, what she needed and she felt the sensations build deliciously.

'David I'm gonna come ohmygod...'

She let out a strangled moan and convulsed all around him, the strength and swift arrival of her orgasm surprising her. Her hips pulsed and milked him, and he paused to slow down and stimulate her with small thrusts to prolong her pleasure.

'Oh god baby. So fucking good. Now you, come for me, come on.'

He regained his momentum, pushing her legs back further so she was virtually bent in half and drilled into her with all he had left. The concentration was evident on his face and with several growls and hot strokes he spilled himself inside her. His head dropped on the pillow next to hers and he reached up to lay her legs back down, still half hard and still inside her as her legs lay spread wide on the bed.

She reached out to kiss him, her lips meeting his cheek and he turned to brush his lips across hers. He rested his forehead against hers and she pulled back his head with her hands, making him rest on his elbows to look into her eyes.

'David?'

He lent down to kiss her nose and he felt her smile against him as he rubbed it against hers.

'Yes?'

'Marry me?' 

Her voice was small and croaky and if he hadn't been so close to her he might not have heard her at all. He drew in a breath and held it there, teeth digging into his bottom lip before exhaling. Tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head. If he wasn't mistaken, she had just proposed to him, in bed, the two of them joined together now in more ways than one.

'You mean that?'

'I do mean it.'

'I... I don't know what to say, I'm... I just. Yes. Yes of course I will but... You're sure this is what you want?'

'Not tomorrow, not next week. But one day soon when we're both sure we're ready. Let's get married.'

He shook his head in disbelief and crushed his lips to hers. He was still inside her and felt himself harden again at the thought of her being all his. He thrust inside her and she gasped in surprise.

'Again already?'

'It's amazing what having a fiancé can do for your libido.'

She laughed and rolled him over, sinking herself on top of him and placing open mouthed kisses over his neck and mouth.

'Time to show you what the future Mrs Duchovny can do.'


	4. Ink

He met her from her car at the bottom of his driveway, lacing his fingers into hers and pulling her up the slope with him to his front door. He was almost running and she struggled to keep up with him, her giggles echoing around them in the pitch dark. 

He couldn't wait to get her through his front door and show her how much he'd missed her since Christmas. He was a little hurt and disappointed she'd insisted on going to some party the moment she'd landed in LA. She had half heartedly asked him to go, knowing he'd say no because he'd been filming all day and was probably too tired. She'd obviously had more than a cat nap on the plane and was feeling fresh enough to head out and be sociable. He was sure she'd punished him for not going with her by wearing that black lace dress. Looking at it now just made him want to lick the exposed area between her breasts, thumb her nipples and kiss every inch of where he could see, saving what he couldn't see for later. As much as that's what he would have loved to have done, his patience with not being inside her was quickly wearing thin.

She giggled as he grappled with the lock and handle and let her in, swooping his arms around her and pulling her lips towards him in urgent kisses. The door was kicked shut with a slam and he turned her around to back her against it. Her tongue found his and he bit and suckled on her lower lip. His hands rubbed over the form fitting lace of her ass, squeezing her cheeks before giving in and undoing the zipper. Her feet were still on the front door mat and wetness surged between her legs as she realised he was probably going to pin her to the front door and fuck her standing up.

'Baby slow down,' she said through kisses and giggles, her words betraying her hands as they tackled his belt, undoing the buckle and his button fly. Her hand was around him and his teeth bit down on her lower lip. She stroked him through his boxers and he'd gone from half mast to fully engorged in seconds.

'Can't. Have to have you. Missed you so much.'

'Missed you too.'

The zipper was undone and he pulled the fabric over her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Her nipples were pert and beginning to harden and he took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and pulling it in and out of his mouth, the motion mimicking that of him being inside of her. She moaned loudly and her fingers were tangling in his short hair, holding his head there as his other hand traced the sensitive skin of the underside of her other breast.

She wriggled her arms out of the confines of the lace and large palms pushed the fabric down so it bunched around her waist. She breathed heavily at him and his finger reached forward to trace the gap between her breasts, his tongue following along the same path downwards.

'Don't stop David. Please don't stop.'

'You just told me to slow down,' he replied, head against her stomach and tongue darting out to tease the dip of her navel.

'Don't you fucking dare slow down. I want your mouth on me.'

'Don't hold back baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.'

'Spread my legs, hold me open with your hands and tongue fuck me.'

He pushed the material down and over her hips, his hands reaching inside to tease the skin there.

'Ouch,' she hissed and drew back from him, biting her lip.

He straightened up in alarm and looked at her.

'I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?'

'It's fine, honestly. Please don't stop.'

She reached forward to kiss him again but he dodged her, soothing hands rubbing over her waist.

'No I did hurt you. What is it, what's wrong?'

She took his hands in hers and helped him push her dress down over her hips, wincing in pain as she did so. She stood before him, stepping out of her dress in nothing but low cut black lace panties and heels. His eyes swept over her appreciatively, stopping at the sight of something new just above the top of her underwear.

'It's new and just a little sore.'

He held her gaze and smiled before crouching down to get a better look. There, on her hip were a clustered collection of five little black stars. Each of the stars had six points. They were stars of David; in a way she'd marked herself and the commitment was not lost on him.

'Stars of David.'

She nodded.

'For me?'

She nodded at him again, her boldness from earlier stunned into silence. He brushed his lips across the fresh ink in the barest of touches, and stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact with her.

'I wanted to show you how committed I am to you,' she whispered.

His hand cradled her face, his finger twirling through her soft blonde hair. He held her face in the most gentle way she had ever felt from him and breathed a kiss onto her lips. One arm went around her shoulders and the other under her knees and he scooped her up to carry her. She erupted into a fit of giggles, her arms looped around his neck.

'I love you,' he growled. 'And I'm taking you upstairs, fucking you with my tongue and making love to you.'


	5. The Origins of The Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Paley, October 2013.

He stood fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, unable to stop looking at her with sideways glances. He hadn't wanted to be away from her for a second on the red carpet, his arm always around hers and hers around his. When she wasn't there he reached blindly for her to have her back in his arms, back next to him where he strongly felt she belonged. He'd allowed himself the luxury of rubbing his hands over the bare circle of skin on her back, thumb dipping down to where her skin finished and the material began. She hadn't seemed to mind and he was sure at times she'd deliberately leaned into his touch. 

Now she was poised to walk on stage next to him for their panel and they were waiting for the green light to get the show on the road. They had a couple of moments whilst assistants ran around them, mainly in circles, checking and double checking things that had already been checked. She fiddled with the hairband at her wrist, snapping the elastic. 

He found a quiet moment and leaned closer to her. 'I...,' he drifted off, losing his nerve.

She looked up at him patiently, her arms folded across her chest and gave him a smile.

'I know an Italian not far from here. You want to grab a bite to eat with me when all this is done?'

'You asking me out Duchovny?'

He was speechless for a second before she felt her elbow contact with his ribs. She nodded, her smile widening. 'Sure. I'd like that.'

A red-faced, stressed assistant barged in front of them, clipboard in hand. He unravelled small wires and gave microphones to them both, wiping the sweat off his brow.

'Gillian you're stage right please, David left.'

The assistant bustled away, mumblings humming over his radio and they were alone once more.

'You're my right hand girl.'

'Ever present right hand girl,' she whispered.

'Always next to me.'

He smiled, touching a finger to hers and stroking it lightly. She felt shivers building from the slightest of contact from him and the moisture built between her legs. It was ridiculous what this man could reduce her to. She smiled shyly and nodded, feeling herself turn red in the face.

She had forced herself to have no expectations of their weekend together when it had first been planned. They'd been sleeping together on and off since he'd separated from Tea and over the last year or so it had definitely been more on than off. They'd definitely been caught up in the moment a good few times in San Diego, their publicists booking adjoining hotel rooms for them certainly not helping matters. Melanie had been most surprised to find her opening his door in her robe the next morning and Gillian had faced some very raised eyebrows, followed by a nod, a smile and a swift exit. She was sure it was nothing that hadn't been worked out already. 

The sex had been as it always was, off the scale. He had never forgotten how to touch her, from how much pressure she needed on her clit to come to the fact that the underside of her breasts were one of her most sensitive patches of skin. But things were changing between them. They woke up together in the mornings, neither one wanting to pull away from the other.

She snapped out of her thoughts as they were ushered on stage, the moment and words shared between them forgotten by her but tucked firmly into his memory.

++++

She'd been in a world of her own in the car as it followed a few moments behind his to a quiet part of town. Her stomach rumbled but she couldn't face the thought of eating. He'd really surprised her by some of the things he'd said at the panel. They were certainly more heartfelt than he'd ever said before in public and she hadn't quite known how to react. She hoped her deep breaths and swallowed tears hadn't come across on camera. 

She'd been feeling for a while now that things were changing between them, shifting towards something and it was completely out of her control. Deep in her heart she was excited, she was thrilled. Ecstatic even. But she daren't hope too much. She loved him, she was in love with him but he was still a married man and though it shouldn't, it really did bother her. She was trying desperately to just live in the moment with all of this but it wasn't easy all the time. Living in the moment wasn't something she could just do. She wanted him, and was pretty sure the feelings were mutual. She'd just have to give it time and let things take their course, something she'd never been good at.

He was sat at a table in the corner towards the back of the restaurant and she noticed he had ordered them both sparkling water and white wine. There were some times when she loved a man taking control like he had, asking her to dinner, choosing a wine and ordering for her knowing it would not only be a good choice but what she would have chosen herself.

He had felt her approach and stood up as she made her way to him.

'Is this seat taken?'

He looked behind her towards the entrance, pretending to look for someone else but struggling to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

'I was looking for my date actually. Beautiful blonde, one hell of a set of blue eyes and a laugh to die for.'

She surprised him and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He grasped her elbow, rubbing the bare skin on the inside of her arm.

'Since she's stood you up, maybe I could join you?'

'I guess you'll do. You look a little alike anyway.'

He winked at her and pulled out her chair so she could sit down, taking his seat opposite her. Their legs relaxed against each other's under the table and she lent forward, clasping her hands together in front of her.

'Did you order?'

'I did.'

'For both of us?'

He ran his finger up and down the edge of his napkin and blinked slowly at her, nodding.

'Olives on their way to share as an appetiser. Then penne arrabiatta for me and seafood linguine for you.'

She feigned putting her hand on her heart and leaned her head to one side. 'You remembered.'

'Of course.'

She trusted David implicitly, unconditionally. She'd never quite managed to give that level of trust over to anybody else. She trusted him enough to take over, even with the little things like ordering food. It turned her on to know that he knew her well enough and had the confidence to act on his knowledge and instincts. It said a lot about how they were together not only as friends but on a deeper level. 

Their food arrived, not a moment too soon as hunger had started to get the better of them. She twirled linguine round her fork and rested it on the side of her plate, taking a sip of wine and watching him as he paused between mouthfuls.

'Things like this remind me of the good times we had. I think I used to feel like there were more bad times than good but... Recently not so much.'

'What changed your mind?'

'You Gillian. You changed my mind.'

He reached his hand across the table and covered hers with his, his fingers playing softly with hers as he spoke.

'I know I treated you badly and I am so sorry. But I want to make it up to you.'

'I don't want you to feel like you have to spend the rest of your life apologising. I think we've both hurt each other enough. The important thing for me is where we are now.'

'Where are we now?'

'In a good place.'

'A good place?'

She traced her fingertips over his knuckles, turning his hand over so his palm was facing upwards. She drew circles there, his skin tingling from her light touch. He closed his eyes momentarily and resumed his meal, leaving his hand where it was so it could tangle with hers.

'A very good place David.'

++++

He ushered her into a taxi, his hand on the small of her back. He sat close to her in the back, his hand on her thigh, leaving her leg feeling burning hot under her skirt. She reached her hand to stroke over his forearm, and hold his hand. Her head landed on his shoulder and she felt him kiss her hair lightly. She was surprised when he gave over the name of her hotel having assumed she was going back to his place. She didn't think he'd left a change of clothes in her room but tried not to dwell on it.

It was late when they reached the hotel lobby and she was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand to walk through to the elevators. She hit the button for her floor and her eyes met his on the mirrored walls of the car. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and heard his shaky breathing behind her.

She led him with their hands still joined to her room, the wine making her hand fumble slightly with the key card. He hesitated as she pulled him inside her room.

She dropped her bag on the floor and reached up to loop her arms around his neck. She was about to ask him if he was alright but his lips descended upon hers, his hands framing her small waist. He angled his mouth against hers, his tongue exploring and his hands moving down to cup her ass. She kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, moaning against his mouth and stroking the short hair at the nape of his neck. He was making her breathless and she moved backwards against the wall for some support.

'I should go.'

She pulled back suddenly to look at him, her lips swollen and her face confused. This wasn't the kiss of someone who wanted to leave, it wasn't a goodbye kiss. Before she could say anything his lips were against hers again, his hands massaging her ass cheeks and his erection firm against her belly. His tongue countered with hers inside her mouth and she pulled away this time.

'Stay.'

He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands moving around her body to trace up to her breasts. He undid a small, delicate button of her blouse to expose the smooth skin of her chest and kissed her again. His hand found its way to her nipple and he thumbed across it, feeling it turn into a hard peak.

'I'm trying to be a gentleman here.'

She breathed against his lips. 'You are?'

She felt him nod, desperate to convey this was becoming more than just sex to him.

'Don't be.'

His hand found its way to more of her buttons and his fingers inside the cup of her bra. She arched herself into his touch as he circled her areola and pinched her nipple.

'It's very hard,' he whispered, emphasising his last word with a thrust against the inside of her thigh. 'Very hard to walk away from you.'

She found his lips again, her hands finding their way inside his jacket and pushing it off him. He'd never told her but it was the one thing that drove him crazy with lust; when she buried her hands under his clothes. It felt like he belonged to her, that she wanted him and that she wanted the increased contact with him to be close to him.

'So don't walk away. Stay and make love to me.'

He moaned into their kiss, her advances becoming more and more impossible to resist. All her buttons were undone and his hand found its way to the clasp of her bra, snapping open the plastic fastening. She too had made short work of his shirt buttons and their chests were bare against each other's.

'Just know...' he whispered between wet kisses as their shirts and her bra fell to the floor. 'Just know I want you and it's more than just sex for me.'

She reached for his belt, undoing the buckle and pushing his pants over his hips. They fell down as far as his knees and he backed her further into the wall, pressing himself against her. He found the zipper of her skirt and slid it downwards, stepping back briefly so the material could pool around her feet. She reached into his boxers, freeing him and closing her hand around his cock to stroke him firmly up and down. His tongue advanced further into her mouth, swirling around and her head banged against the wall in surprise, causing her to moan, more with pleasure than any pain.

His hand roamed firmly with purpose over her abdomen, over her panties and down to the juncture of her thighs. He stroked her folds through the material, pushing his finger between them and searching out her clit. 

'Ah yes,' she hissed against him.

He pushed her panties over her hips to join her skirt on the floor and she stepped one leg out of them and her skirt, her panties still hanging precariously around one ankle. He loved that he was about to fuck her partially clothed and returned his fingers to her wet core, pressing firmly between her folds to focus on stroking her clit. 

He hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly, but it was no surprise to him that kissing her had set off such a chain reaction in them both. He wanted her so badly but was desperate she understood that to him she was more than just a woman he fucked when she was in his city. 

'Now David please.'

He grasped both of her arms with him and walked her over to the dressing table, pushing away papers and make up. He bent her over at the hips and she lent her elbows on the cool wood. His fingers parted her ass cheeks delicately and she cried out as his thumb pushed on the entrance of her anus.

'Oh yes there,' she whispered harshly.

He grinned, dick in hand he rubbed the moisture that had collected at its head over her anal opening before thrusting inside her. She moaned long and loudly at the intrusion and he began to move, his hand reaching around to firmly hold her and stroke her clit.

This wasn't their most intimate position and he certainly didn't consider what they were doing to be making love. This was animalistic fucking, but this position for them was one of need. It was quick, hot and frantic. They'd done this in trailers in breaks between takes or in bathrooms when they were suffering at award ceremonies. It satisfied both of them, frequently allowed them to think more clearly and that's what he wanted right now. He wanted to fuck her through their fog of lust and talk to her.

She swiped his hand away from her clit, the stimulation too much for her. She never needed much help to come this way, especially when he was so deep inside her and barely pulling out of her before he thrust back inside, his dick digging into her cervix and pressing against her front wall.

He held her across the waist, his hands concentrating on pinching a nipple instead. She clawed at the polished wood surface, her fingers slipping and the furniture jolting up and down on the floor with their movements.

'Oh fuck yes. Harder, like that. Just like that.'

She spurred him on, moans, expletives and furniture banging with their efforts. She was nearly at breaking point of wanting her orgasm to happen and she knew what would take her over the edge.

'Move your fucking hand and touch my ass David.'

He grappled with her, still thrusting frantically and approaching his own release. He pinned her body to the table, his arm across her back while his hand pushed inside the cleft of her buttocks. His finger traced the rim of her anus before dipping inside a fraction.

'Yes David, oh fuck yes.'

'My fingers gonna fuck your ass Gillian.'

'Please, oh fucking please push it further in and move babe.'

He was grunting with each thrust inside her, trying to move his finger in a little further in time with his dick. He felt a contraction of her wall against his finger and knew how close she was. He drilled into her in three sharp strokes knowing these would be his last and she was coming, her vagina and anus clenching all around him.

She screamed at the sensations, something he hadn't made her do in a number of years and he thrust gently inside her, his dick still hard enough prolong her waves of pleasure even though he'd spilled himself within her.

He moved his finger and strong arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her back. He glanced at them in the mirror, her with her panties around her ankle, tan wedges still on and him with his pants around his ankles. What they looked like together was far away from what he wanted. What he saw was an attractive, sexually charged pair. What he wanted to see was a couple in love. But sometimes objects in a mirror weren't what they appeared.

He finally slipped out of her and helped her up, her legs visibly shaky and her face flushed. She turned to face him, her fingers weaving patterns through his chest hair as he placed kisses on top of her head. She walked towards the bathroom, his hand reaching out for hers as she passed him. She squeezed his fingers lightly, looked back and smiled at him.

He heard the shower turn on and pulled up his boxers, finally taking off his pants and shoes. He sat on the bed, picked up the hotel stationary and began to write. He started and he words spilled onto the page, his hand struggling to keep up with his own thoughts. He kept going, turning over pages and running out of room, words travelling up the edge of the page to fit them all on. He didn't stop until he heard the bathroom door click open.

She walked out the bathroom, shoes in hand and walked over to her suitcase. She slipped a white tank over her head and plain cotton panties back on and turned to face him.

'You'll stay?' she asked, a little timidly and his heart twinged inside his chest.

He nodded, walking up to her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'You're very dear to me, you know that right?'

She nodded and he sensed she wasn't quite ready to get into this conversation at this late hour. She raised her eyes to his and kissed him again, her lips touching his with the barest of touches. He had to know this wasn't just sex to her either.

He disappeared to the bathroom to clean up and she made her way to bed. Her brow furrowed as several pieces of paper strewn across the bedside cabinet caught her eye. She sat down to read them, her eyes filling with tears as she scanned the words. 

On the road alone  
Drivin' free and clear  
Heavy foot, heavy heart  
But I feel  
You near  
Objects in the mirror  
Are farther than they appear  
Objects in the mirror are not what they  
Appear

I see the sky and the ocean  
The rise and the fall  
What my mind regrets  
My heart, it accepts  
Passing witness to  
The crazy costume ball  
The lowly witness to the beauty of it all

When you’re not there  
I turn to stare  
No matter where you are  
I drive with you everywhere  
The passenger in my car  
The passenger of my heart

It’s been 5 years since I’ve seen ya  
People ask why I don’t grieve you  
The secrets not plain to see  
I carry you dear to me  
I carry you near in the shotgun seat  
Right here next to me  
Ever present right hand girl right here, next to me

When you’re not there  
I turn to stare  
No matter where you are  
I drive with you everywhere  
The passenger in my car  
The passenger of my heart

On the road to somewhere  
Into the great wide open  
Where I go, I don’t care  
But I won’t give up hopin'  
With you at my side  
I’ll drive all night to get there  
With you inside I’ll drive all night to the heart of nowhere

When you’re not there  
I turn to share  
No matter where you are  
I drive with you everywhere  
The passenger in my car  
The passenger of my heart  
Passenger of my heart  
Shotgun of my heart

Whatever this was, she knew he'd written this for her. Things were definitely shifting between them, and she steadied herself as her own axis spun.


	6. My Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened after IBG?
> 
> I dedicate this to Bird3000 and thank them for their prompt.

He sat outside on the edge of the pool, pant legs rolled up to his knees and feet dangling into the water. He swirled his legs around, watching his toes move in circles, the ripples lapping at the edge. He was hypnotised by his own movements; his thumb and forefinger rolling paper as his legs rolled through the water.

He felt her arrive before he saw her. He'd always had a sixth sense like that with her and through the years it had only heightened rather than faded away. He watched through his peripheral vision as a slender ivory leg slid into the water next to his, pretty crimson toenails glistening in the lamp light.

'Dodgy looking cigarette you've got there Duchovny.'

'You bet it is.'

She smelled of lime and vodka and her skin had the dewey, warm heated glow of a California summer evening. The tighter curls of her hair had dropped out, blonde waves cascading down her shoulders. She'd finally ditched that awful red silk blouse from the panel earlier in favour of a long, deep navy blue sundress. He noted the shoulder straps were the same width as her bra straps and couldn't help but notice the way the cotton material clung to her breasts.

A pretty painted toe scratched down the back of his calf and he looked at her, her cheeks rosy and her smile relaxed. She shifted so her upper thigh was touching his, and lent her arm behind his back. He leaned into her touch automatically and turned to smile at her.

He placed the joint between his lips and held the lighter there, inhaling deeply, resisting the urge to cough. He passed the joint to her, watching the smoke cloud above the water.

'Thanks for coming.'

'You know me. I love a wrap party.'

He closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, her fingers brushing his as she passed the joint back.

'How are you?'

She giggled at him then, full blown laughter as she shook her head at him.

'That's not really the question is it? How are you?'

He grasped hold of her wrist, the contact firm but not bruising. She wished for a second that it was, that he could hold her so hard until he marked her. A tattoo of his fingertips burned into her for all the world to see. She shook all thoughts of wanting to have his imprint upon her from her mind. His marriage was only just over, and she was still supposedly in a relationship. At least physically and 'on paper' if not mentally.

He stole the joint back from her and held it to his lips. His eyes searched out hers, green flecks appearing through the hazel. She blinked twice at him, watching his expressions as they passed across his features. He looked hurt, but he was healing. He looked resigned but was accepting. He looked thoughtful about the past, but the sparkle there told her he was thinking about the future. That sparkle was what she'd missed in all these years.

'You look like a beautiful mermaid.'

'Da-vid...'

They continued to smoke together, enjoying being in each other's company and the twinkle of the stars in the sky. Small fits of giggles passed between them, and her head had drifted to rest on his shoulder. He stubbed out the joint on the concrete surround of the pool and turned to nuzzle his nose into her hair.

'Mermaid hair. My beautiful mermaid.'

She erupted into laughter and gazed up at him, their faces dangerously close together. Her arm was wrapped around his waist now and her leg had hooked between his in the pool, their feet alternating hers then his then hers then his, lined up in a row. She felt content, at ease and happy. Maybe it was the warm summer evening air, maybe it was what they were smoking, but she suspected and knew deep down, it was all him.

'Where's my tail?'

He gulped down the rest of his drink, his whisky watered down by copious amounts of ice and placed the glass behind him. His hand traced the bumps of the bones of her spine and stopped at her ass, cupping her cheeks through the thin material of her dress. He squeezed her ass gently between his thumb and forefinger.

'Here?'

She shook her head at him, her chin still resting on his shoulder.

'I don't think it's there...'

Her breath hitched as his fingers drew spirals over her lower back, shivers coursing through her body. Her lower back had always belonged to him, his touch had been a searing heat that had lingered there since they'd first met. She felt him guiding her forward with his hand even if he wasn't there.

'You're so pretty.'

'Me?'

He was being frank and honest and the open expression on his face broke her heart. She knew he wasn't ready for them to try to be something again, not in the way that she craved him to be. If she was honest, she wasn't quite ready either. But being with him now made her realise that she truly wanted to be. Something had shifted during this latest reunion between them, the stars had aligned, the sparks had flown.

His other hand wavered in the air before his finger hooked under the strap of her dress and bra, tugging on it gently and letting it fall off her shoulder. He continued to trace up her neck and stroked down the profile of her nose, his finger pausing to rest on her lips.

'You. You've always been very pretty.'

Her lips pursed against his finger, placing a small kiss against it.

'Do that again.'

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, a slow smile crossing her face. She pursed her lips deliberately slowly, and as she moved her head forward he moved his finger quickly and replaced it with his mouth, moving his lips over hers.

She moaned in surprise as his hand travelled up her spine to tangle in her hair, anchoring her to him as his tongue snaked out to trace her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue finding hers and she clutched at his waist, her breathing heavy and her head dizzy. 

Thoughts flashed through her head in a fuzzy blur, her pulse hammering in her chest as she felt a familiar wetness gather between her thighs. She pushed her mouth forward onto his, her body starving for him and he moaned into her mouth, his hand tracing the curve of her clavicle.

She pulled away from him as suddenly as he had kissed her, blood throbbing in her temples. She breathed in and out deeply, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. His fingers danced across her collar bones and up her neck behind her ears, whilst his head dipped to place nipping kisses along her jawline.

'Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop.'

He heard her sigh, take a deep breath and slowly lift her head from his shoulder. She met his eyes, her lips swollen and glossy from his kisses and her hair tangled together where he'd held it. She was beautiful and he wanted her with a ferocity he'd not felt in years. He blinked at her, every passing second a sign she felt the same way he did.

'My hotel is five blocks away.'

He withdrew his feet from the pool abruptly, adjusting his pants and shoving his weed into his pocket. He called a taxi for her, watching as she looked up at him, her toes extended in the water and painted nails visible above the surface. 

They communicated with their eyes, both knowing they'd leave separately, her in a taxi and him getting driver after enough of a time interval. People will have known they were out there together, maybe even seen them kissing but for her sake he could keep up an appearance. She wrung her hands together in anticipation and slid her spare key card from her purse across the grass to him. He pocketed it, and swallowed hard, suddenly feeling as nervous as she seemed to look. 

That was their first kiss since a hurried and desperate moment in a bathroom at an awful movie premiere. She'd been heavily pregnant and he'd been desperately broken. He'd pawed and clawed at her breasts, leaving marks she'd later struggled to explain to her partner as tears had rolled down his cheeks. She'd let him kiss her, let his fingers wander to below her swollen belly and flick against her clit. She'd been so wet for him she came grinding herself into his palm in a matter of strokes. It had been three years since and he wanted her now just as he'd wanted her then. The only difference this time was that they were both allowing themselves the indulgence.

He crouched to where she still sat by the pool, his hands splayed across her shoulders as he fixed the straps of her dress.

'I'll be fifteen, twenty minutes tops. You'll be there?'

His breath was hot next to her ear and she squirmed against the hard, cold concrete beneath her. She needed him to make her feel again. She needed to hold him, be held by him and find her release with him.

He smiled at her with glassy eyes. 'My pretty little wet mermaid. I'm gonna make you come so hard you can't fucking see straight.'

She simply nodded, her clit starting to throb. Where else would she be?


	7. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story follows on from Mermaid.

She wiped her hands on her dress, switching on the main light in her room, then switching it off again. It was far too bright, too clinical. She shook her head, reaching for a bedside lamp, then decided she looked like she was deliberately creating mood lighting. She switched the second bedside lamp on, dimming it slightly and nodded to herself. The alcohol was starting to lose its buzz and she itched for something else to smoke, anything to take the edge off her anxiety. She shouldn't be nervous, this was just David. But the fact that it was 'just David' was the problem.

She had been faithful to Mark save for one blip; a grope and a kiss in a bathroom with David at their movie premier. A blip was an understatement. Even his fingers alone made her come fiercely and unexpectedly. She perched on her bed, knowing she was about to be decidedly unfaithful, and unable to feel guilt or change her mind about what she was about to do. She wanted him, he wanted her and his official separation made the prospect of him not just tempting, but different. Almost like a new beginning. A third time lucky for them maybe.

Starting something with David was like launching herself onto a slippery slope. She didn't know where she'd fall down it, where she'd end up, but she was willing to fall despite the inevitable bumps and hurt on the way.

She heard the click and buzz of the key card in her bedroom door and didn't know whether to stand or stay seated. She eased off her shoes to at least try and appear more relaxed and shifted back onto the bed, one leg tucked under her.

He rounded the corner past her bathroom to find her sitting and waiting for him. She was sat uncomfortably waiting on her bed looking worried. He smiled at her, dangling an open bottle of champagne between two of his fingers, tipping the bottle towards her and offering it to her.

She smiled back shyly, taking his offering and swigging some of the champagne, the bubbles dissolving quickly on her tongue and leaving her throat dry. She took two further long pulls on the bottle before handing it back to him.

'You look uncomfortable.'

He moved closer to her on the bed, having a drink himself. He was nervous too, but he'd always been better at hiding it than she was. She became an open book to him, he could shut the cover so she couldn't see.

'I don't want you to be uncomfortable. This isn't how this should be.'

His finger gently stroked the side of her face, under her jaw line and paused once again to rest on her lips. His fingers lingered as he felt her lips move underneath them.

'If you stay...' 

She paused, her head bowed towards the floor as she collected her thoughts. He was distracting at the best of times but even more so after a handful of drinks and whatever the hell it was they had smoked. 

'If you stay with me then I...'

'Cross a line?'

She nodded and his hand moved to cup her face gently, his thumb rubbing behind her ear. His other hand hung by his side and she reached for his fingers, brushing them with hers before loosely twining them in his.

She raised her head, her eyes meeting his with a solemn expression on her face.

'There's no going back after this.'

'Gillian...'

Her name was a breath on his lips and she looked past him, feeling like she could see the letters of it floating past them both. His head was turned towards the ceiling and he flexed his hand against hers, squeezing her fingers.

'I should go.'

She didn't protest and though he was in her line of sight her eyes just refused to meet his. It was like she was deliberately looking through him not at him. If this wasn't what she wanted they could end this here and now. He wasn't going to force her into anything and he knew all about crossing lines and stepping over boundaries. He knew what she was saying, she'd been loyal to Mark save for their brief indiscretion three years ago and he knew her. She'd see spending the night with him as slamming the door on what he suspected was a breaking, if not broken relationship. 

He raised her hands to his lips and placed small kisses across her knuckles, picking up the champagne bottle from the floor and turning back towards the door. He heard her sniffle and inhale deeply and he stopped in his tracks, caught between running to comfort her and giving her the space she needed so he didn't confuse her. He gave it a few seconds, remaining where he was before walking the few paces towards her door. 

And that's when he heard her barely perceptible whisper.

'Don't go.'

If he hadn't been listening out for it he would have missed it, but he was. He turned quickly back to her with purpose, kneeling between her legs, his hands on her thighs easing up and down and stroking her gently. Her lips latched onto his, her kisses firm and her hands tangling in his hair. It was longer at the back now and she tugged on it hard, causing his mouth to open to hers. His tongue sought out hers, the taste of lime and champagne and something uniquely her filling his senses. He moaned against her mouth as his large hands spanned her waist.

'I need you,' she mumbled between her kisses that were becoming more frantic, her hands desperately gripping his hair.

'I'm here.'

He needed her to be calm, to physically slow her down and to slow down her thoughts. He pulled his lips away from hers, his hand moving to smooth back her hair and took his time, brushing his lips across hers achingly slowly. Her legs parted reflexively and he shuffled closer to her, still kneeling before her. She tried to speed up his kisses, moaning and sighing against his lips impatiently but he kept his pace consistent, his mouth opening on top of hers and gliding across, pulling her bottom lip between his at the last minute and sucking on it gently. His hands climbed up her back, his nails tracing patterns through her scalp and on the back of her neck, easing the knots of tension that had gathered there. He felt her breathing slow, her shoulders fall and her tension ebb away.

She couldn't remember the last time someone kissed her, really kissed her, as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. He rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching profile to profile and he tilted his chin to kiss her chastely.

'You okay?'

She nodded, shuffling backwards on the bed to make room for him. He followed her up, his hand threading with hers as he laid next to her.

'You want me to stop?'

She shook her head, not quite able to talk to him, not yet. He reached for the champagne, drinking some more before she propped herself up on one hand to follow suit.

The alcohol was having its desired effect on her and she felt herself winding down. She suspected really it was mostly him that was helping with her feelings of guilt and the knowing loss of her relationship. In her head she'd crossed that line even though she'd not slept with him. She knew in a matter of weeks what had existed in mediocre normality with her and Mark would be over.

His fingers traced the outline of her breast through her dress, watching as her nipple hardened and strained through the material. He drew spirals there, his finger closing in on he nipple at the centre of it before scratching over its surface.

He took more champagne into his mouth but she noticed he didn't swallow it, his fingers continuing to tease her breasts. He moved forward towards her and she opened her mouth against his, champagne tipping into her mouth and dripping down her chin.

She giggled as she swallowed down the bubbles, her eyes twinkling as she wiped her face.

'There's that smile,' he whispered gently, his finger deep in the valley between her breasts running along her sternum.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put a dampener on things.'

His fingers continued their journey, along her ribs, tracing the outline of her hip and pausing around her belly button. He heard her hitch her breath.

'I'm sure I'm going to find that things are.... A little damp around here.'

'Yeah... You will.'

This was exactly what she meant when she said she needed him. She knew he'd understand. She wanted him to take the lead on this, she needed him to. She wanted him badly but knew her conscience was somewhat in overdrive and might talk her out of this. Her heart and body wanted one thing, her annoyingly sensibly brain another. She swallowed, hard, as his hand trailed lower and her legs spread open on the bed.

He moved to straddle her, his hands gathering the material of her dress from her ankles and pushing it up her smooth legs. He bunched the material around her waist and stared down at her black lacy panties. He lifted one leg up, her toes pointing ceilingward and wrapped his lips around the bony part of her ankle. His teeth bit her, grazing her skin there and his eyes locked with hers.

He kissed his way up her calf, pausing when he got to her knee to push his fingers into the crevice behind her kneecap. She felt a surge of wetness as he touched her sensitive spot, lightly tickling her there. Bastard.

Her breaths were short and rapid, coming in pants and she draped her leg over his shoulder as he continued nipping, suckling and licking and her inner thigh.

'I'm going to make you come. This is your last chance to say no.'

'Yes. Oh fuck yes please.'

'I'm gonna taste you and I won't stop until I feel you come on my face.'

She shuddered, unable to stand the wait any longer, her hands bunching the sheets into fists beneath her. He pulled her panties down and off, crumpling them in his hand to feel their dampness, before lifting them to his face to inhale her scent.

He smiled, pulling her legs wide open to him. Her feet hooked around his shoulders and she propped herself up on pillows to watch him look at her. She felt consumed by the intense and heavy weight of his gaze. He was a visual man but normally for words. However in this case he was happy to look at her as a picture before him. 

Her folds were slick, wet and glistening and he slid his middle finger inside her easily, knowing the girth of it wouldn't be nearly enough to satisfy her. He was right and she groaned in frustration at him. A second finger joined his first, pumping in and out of her as his mouth latched on to her clit, his tongue probing the hood and stroking over her. His movements were targeted, he knew how ready she was and he flattened his tongue against her, probing her entrance before licking up and down her engorging clit. His fingers dipped into her in time with his tongue, his strokes insistent as he felt her become firmer underneath him. He sucked at her juices, unrelenting with the pressure of his mouth against her, his fingers gliding inside and out of her. A third finger joined them, extending to hit the sensitive spot on her front wall and he sped up, her continuous moans a sign she was about to let go.

'Fuck yes. Don't fucking stop oh god don't stop.'

He felt her quiver against his mouth and in two strong swipes of his tongue she was coming against him. He pressed his face hard against her, inhaling her as she rode out her orgasm over his mouth and hand. He waited patiently for her breathing to slow then licked each of his fingers clean, his eyes locked on hers, her pupils impossibly wide with pleasure.

Without missing a beat he sat up, his hands clambering with his belt as he undid buttons and zips before shoving his pants to the floor.

'Take off your dress.'

She reached for the material, damp with the smell of her own orgasm and still bunched around her waist. She pulled her dress over her head, throwing it to the floor with his pants.

His voice lowered further as he pulled his shirt over his head. 'Lose the bra.'

She obeyed him, too aroused to think straight or begin to argue, not that she wanted to. She'd waited too long to feel him inside of her again and laid herself bare on the bed to him, in more ways than just physically.

'David.'

She said his name and he stopped, for some reason it always had that effect on him. They were both naked now and he didn't miss her eyes taking over his body. He saw her hunger there, but something else. She wanted him, needed him, and she'd allowed him to see her vulnerability. It made his dick hard and his heart ache at the same time. 

Her small fingers reached for him and closed around his shaft and he hissed. She hadn't touched him like this in years and he had to hold himself back from jerking off into her palm. 

'You want this?' he asked.

She nodded. He was asking if she wanted him and there were a thousand reasons she should refuse but she never would. The nervousness and vulnerability in his eyes meant she knew he wasn't asking if she wanted sex, he was asking if she wanted him and she felt her throat tighten. Maybe she wasn't the only one with a fragile heart tonight.

'Make me come again.'

It was all she had to say, but he surprised her. He arranged the pillows against the headboard, sitting up and pulled her onto his lap. Their height difference was minimised like this and she slid her wet folds against him. His hands at her waist lifted her easily and she guided him inside her, the wetness from her earlier orgasm allowing him to fill her. She gasped and looked down at where their bodies were joined, then back up at his face. 

Their eyes were almost level and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, waiting as he moved her up and down upon him. She couldn't help but cry out, he was moving her so she was thrusting on him and each time he built a delicious friction against her front wall.

'Fuck!' she exclaimed.

'Good?' he asked her, his breath in pants and his self control clearly compromised.

She nodded, clumsily finding his mouth with hers, her tongue sloppily licking at his lips, kissing him, biting his lower lip. How could she think she could ever exist without this man?

The sounds of their coupling echoed through the room as he held her on top of him, his lifts smaller as he made sure she thrust against his sensitive head. The pressure and length was enough to hit the right spot each time and she exhaled loudly with each downstroke. Jesus fuck this was so fucking good. It had all the benefits of riding him but he was still in control and that was exactly what she needed.

'David oh goddddd.'

She sounded like she was close and he returned to his earlier pattern, each thrust hitting her cervix, her walls tightening around him. He hoped she was close enough and she reached forward to bite down on his collar bone, her orgasm shooting through her and taking her by surprise.

The contractions of her walls subsided and her breathing returned to normal. He was still hard as a rock inside her and she flexed her muscles around him. She reached forward, her lips kissing him and her tongue sweeping around his mouth. She squeezed her pelvic muscles around him in time with her thrusting tongue.

'You wanna go on top?'

She smoothed his hair and watched as he nodded, before rolling them both still joined so he was on top of her, braced on his elbows. He didn't have much more to give, he felt his climax a few thrusts away and began to move inside her.

'Come for me David.'

He growled, the sound animalistic as he lost himself thrusting inside her.

'Yes, yes, oh fuck yes. I want to feel you come David, come for me babe.'

Her words were enough to make him lose it, his final thrusts erratic as he arched his back and closed his eyes, spilling himself inside her. He laid there on top of her, wiping his brow on the pillow next to her head. He moved to get off her but she held him where he was.

'No, no stay there.'

He laughed softly. 'But I'm heavy.'

'I like to feel you there. It's nice.'

His lips met hers softly and gently, kissing her with his weight half on his elbows, half on her. He wondered how long his arms would hold up. He wondered how she was holding up in her head space, but her face was giving nothing away. She simply looked happy, content.

'You okay?'

She nodded, her arms around him and her fingers rubbing circles into the heated skin of his back.

'I'm... Ummm...'

Her eyes filled with tears and she had to look away from him. He tried to pull out of her and roll them onto their sides but she looked stricken so he stayed where he was, gritting his teeth and shifting his arms.

'Ssssh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere I just... I can't feel my fingers.'

She sniffled out a laugh and moved onto her side. He slipped out of her but gathered her close to him, her head on his chest, her arm round his waist and their legs tangled together. He kissed the top of her head as his fingers combed through her hair.

'Mark and I. It's... It's over.'

She felt him nodding, his nose nuzzling at her hair. He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he let the silence linger between them. If she wanted to talk she would, but he sensed now she'd made the admission and spoken or loud of the reality, she'd need some time to think.

'Can I stay?'

Her hold on him tightened and he heard her whisper a yes against his chest. He felt she was at a crossroads, and all he could do was hope was that this time, she'd pick his direction and be with him.


End file.
